disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bambi II
Bambi II is a direct-to-video Disney animated feature that was released on February 7, 2006. The film is a midquel, and the story takes place in the middle of Bambi. This movie was first titled Bambi and the Great Prince, but was changed to Bambi and the Great Prince of the Forest and later Bambi II. This movie is considered to hold the world record for longest period of time between a sequel and its predecessor http://www.guinnessworldrecords.com/content_pages/record.asp?recordid=50608, previously held by The Wizard of Oz (1939) and Return to Oz (1985). Bambi was released in 1942; Bambi II in 2006, almost sixty-four years later. Plot The beginning Taking place in the middle of the original Bambi, the film opens at the scene where Bambi (voiced by Alexander Gould) is wandering the forest for his mother, not realizing she has been killed by Man. His father, the Great Prince of the Forest (Patrick Stewart), finds him and leads Bambi back to his den under a fallen tree. The Great Prince asks Friend Owl (Keith Ferguson) to find a doe to raise Bambi, but Friend Owl points out that due to the harsh winter the does can barely care for themselves. The Great Prince has no choice but to look after Bambi until the spring. Spring is slowly beginning to return to the forest (the song sequence There is Life). The sun breaks through the clouds and the ice and snow begins to melt. Hibernating animals wake up and migratory birds begin to return. On top of the fallen tree that makes the Great Prince's den, a small green plant begins to grow. Patrol with the Great Prince/Thumper/The Groundhog/Ronno/Bambi's dream/Man Bambi wakes up late.He eats,and the two go to cheak on the forrest.The prince eventally lets Bambi go with his friends.While walking, Bambi tells Thumper that he and the Great Prince are "best pals," though Bambi has doubts about the Great Prince's affection. They wake up the hibernating Flower (Nicky Jones) and go to see the Groundhog together, where Friend Owl is presiding over the event. The nervous Groundhog (Brian Pimental) is eventually coaxed out of his hole, only be scared back in again by Ronno (Anthony Ghannam), another fawn. Ronno laughs, but the other animals leave. Ronno catches up to them and ends in an argument with Bambi. Ronno's mother eventually calls Ronno away, and Bambi is left alone to sleep under a tree and wait for the Great Prince to return.Bambi finds himself in a shining golden meadow and begins chasing butterflies. As he does so, he hears his mother's voice call him. Overjoyed, he runs towards her and begins to nuzzle her lovingly. His mother comforts him, telling him that she's there even though he can't see her. As the dream fades Bambi continues to hear her voice saying "I'm here," which confuses him. He begins to believe that the voice is his mother's after it says "It's me!", so he follows it out onto the meadow where a flock of crows fly past screaming about Man. As Bambi looks towards the source of the disturbance Man's pets runs towards him, causing Bambi to freeze in terror. Elsewhere, the Great Prince hears the crows and suddenly becomes concerned for Bambi. He runs to where the crows were flying from and arrives in time to fight the dogs and save Bambi. As the dogs run back to their master, the Great Prince sees the glint of a rifle and yells at the still frozen Bambi to run. After a nudge from the Great Prince's antlers, Bambi snaps out of his trance and the two escape to safety.Bambi explains that he heard his mother's voice. The Great Prince angrily says that it was one of Man's tricks. Bambi tries to apologize, but the Great Prince is angry and reprimands Bambi for freezing in the face of peril. The two return home, where the realization of his mother's death begins to dawn in Bambi's mind.The Great Prince leaves to reflect on the situation, and finds Friend Owl. The Great Prince notes that winter is ending and that Friend Owl should have no trouble finding a doe to be Bambi's new mother. Being brave/The Porcupine The next morning, the Great Prince tells Bambi to stay in the den where it's safe. Bambi is crestfallen, as he wants to be with his father. Thumper and Flower ask Bambi what's wrong, and Bambi says he wants his father to see how brave he is. Thumper decides to teach Bambi how to be brave (you have to be scarier than what's scaring you), and Bambi, Thumper and Flower walk through the forest practicing their new skills until they come to a log guarded by a grumpy porcupine, which terrifies them. They flee back to the bank, and Thumper sees the Great Prince. Since Bambi is supposed to be back at the den, Thumper suggests they leave. But Bambi realizes that this is a good opportunity to show his new-found bravery.The Great Prince turns to leave and Thumper goes to distract him and bring him back. Bambi goes to confront the porcupine.Bambi leaps over the porcupine, angering him. The porcupine stiffens his quills and begins chasing Bambi backwards and forwards across the log. Thumper brings the Great Prince to see Bambi "being brave", but when he notices Bambi in trouble he leads the Great Prince away. After a short struggle, the porcupine is propelled into the air by a piece of wood and lands quills-first on Bambi's rear. Bambi yells out in pain, causing the Great Prince to go and investigate the noise, much to Thumper's dismay. Bambi ducks down under the water so as not to be seen, and the Great Prince leaves.Thumper begins to pull the quills out of Bambi's rear.Ronno and Faline are nearby, and Ronno is showing off to Faline until she hears Bambi cry out in pain. Bambi cries out again and Faline runs to see to see him. Ronno yells after her, seemingly hurt by losing her attention.Faline and Ronno go and see Bambi, and Ronno teases Bambi after the meadow incident where Bambi froze. Ronno decides that he and Faline should leave, but Faline wants to stay. Ronno tries to force Faline to leave and Bambi stands up for her. Ronno comes back to confront Bambi and tease Flower and Thumper, causing Thumper to push Bambi so that he headbutts Ronno. Ronno is furious and chases Thumper and Bambi through the forest. Jumping/Asking the Great Prince Bambi comes to a large jump, and to his surprise he clears it with ease. The Great Prince appears and begins chastise tell Bambi off for leaving the den, but interrupts himself when he notices that Bambi cleared the jump, saying that he didn't make a jump that far until he had antlers. Bambi is delighted at the positive attention, but the Great Prince composes himself and the three leave.Ronno tries to clear the jump as well, but falls and lands in the mud.The next day, Bambi practices his jumping with Thumper. The Great Prince sees this and smiles, but becomes serious when Friend Owl arrives and says that the search for a new mother is going well. The Great Prince does not concentrate and is more concerned with Bambi's jumping. Friend Owl notices this and slyly hints that the Great Prince might have changed his mind. The Great Prince, annoyed, confirms that he has not. He then walks past Bambi's jumping lesson, seemingly taking little interest in it. Bambi is confused as his jumping drew praise the day before.Bambi says that the Great Prince has been standing around and contemplating a lot. Thumper suggests that Bambi should go and ask the Great Prince about it. Bambi does so, and the Great Prince says that he is observing - looking, listening and smelling for danger all at the same time. The Great Prince says that Bambi should try to "feel the forest" (feel vibrations through his hooves for abnormalities in forest activity). The Great Prince leaves and Bambi turns to head back to the den, but the Great Prince wants Bambi to come with him. The two journey through the forest and join the stags as they participate in their annual run. Through this, the bond between father and son deepens (the song sequence First Sign of Spring). A new mother/Dog Attack/Ending The next morning as Bambi and the Great Prince play, Friend Owl arrives with Mena, the doe he has found to be Bambi's new mother. The Great Prince now seemingly regrets the decision to pass on his parenting duties, but resolves to do so despite Bambi's protestations. After saying goodbye to his friends and the Great Prince, Bambi leaves with Mena.Ronno appears and continues to tease him about Bambi's father sending him away. Bambi, enraged, charges at Ronno and the two fight. Mena disrupts the fight but Ronno charges into Bambi, causing Bambi to knock Mena into a trap attached to jingling bells. As Mena struggles, the bells jingle and alert Man and the hunting dogs to her position.Ronno flees in terror screaming for his mother, and Bambi freezes again. He quickly snaps out of it and begins to run as well, but he doubles back to distract the four dogs away from Mena. The Great Prince arrives and frees Mena from the trap before going after Bambi.Bambi manages to lose some of the dogs (one with the help of Flower's scent glands, and another with help from the grumpy porcupine) and begins to climb a steep, rocky cliff. One of the dogs slips and falls, leaving only one chasing after Bambi. Bambi climbs to a high ledge and dislodges some rocks, which do nothing to the dog. As the dog closes in, Bambi kicks it in the chest, causing it to fall to the bottom of the cliff.The Great Prince sees this and is relieved. Bambi goes to join him, but the ledge beneath Bambi gives way and he falls. The Great Prince goes to him and believes the prince to be dead. He nuzzles his son tenderly and cries. Friend Owl, Mena, Flower and Thumper arrive to see what is happening. As the Great Prince gets up to leave, Bambi wakes up. The Great Prince, relieved, begins to nuzzle his son again, causing Bambi to smile at the attention. Mena turns and leaves, knowing that the Great Prince wanted to take care of Bambi after all.A while later, Thumper tells the exaggerated story of how Bambi defeated the dogs. Bambi arrives, now with a pair of antlers starting to grow in and without his spots. The porcupine pricks Bambi's legs with his quills, causing Bambi to leap forward and accidentally engage Faline in a kiss. Ronno arrives and swears revenge, but steps on a turtle and is bitten on the nose, making him run away, screaming for his mother. Bambi leaves as his father is calling him. The Great Prince takes Bambi to a forest glade, saying that this was the place where he first met Bambi's mother. Bambi asks what the Great Prince was like when he was Bambi's age, and the Great Prince says that he was a lot like Bambi. Voice Cast *Alexander Gould: Bambi *Patrick Stewart: Great Prince of the Forest *Brendon Baerg: Thumper *Nicky Jones: Flower *Andrea Bowen: Faline *Anthony Ghannam: Ronno *Keith Ferguson: Friend Owl *Eli Linnetz: Bambi (Singing) *Brian Pimental: Groundhog/Porcupine *Carolyn Hennesy: Bambi's mother *Cree Summer: Mena *Ariel Winter: Thumper's sisters *McKenna Cowgill: Thumper's sisters *Emma Rose Lina: Thumper's sisters *Donnie Dunagan: Bambi (archived footage) *Fred Shields: Great Prince of the Forest (archived footage) *Frank Welker: Dogs International Ratings *USA: G *Switzerland: 0 (canton of Geneva) *Portugal: M/4 *Argentina: Atp *Switzerland: 7 (canton of Vaud) *UK: U *Norway: A *France: U *Netherlands: AL *Finland: K-3 *Brazil: Livre Soundtrack Bambi II's musical score includes instrumental pieces by Bruce Broughton, and new vocal songs by several noted artists, including Alison Krauss, Martina McBride, and Anthony Callea. Coinciding the with film's DVD release, the soundtrack was released by Walt Disney Records in the United States on February 7, 2006. Produced by Matt Walker, the CD included 9 songs from the film, as well as three tracks from the original film. # "There is Life" (Alison Krauss) – 2:19 # "First Sign of Spring" - (Michelle Lewis) – 3:49 # "Through Your Eyes" - (Martina McBride) – 4:07 # "The Healing of a Heart" - (Anthony Callea) – 2:43 # "Snow Flakes in the Forest" - (Bruce Broughton) – 1:40 # "Bambi's Dream (Broughton) – 1:27 # "Being Brave (Part 1) (Broughton) – 1:22 # "Being Brave (Part 2) (Broughton) – 1:13 # "Bambi and the Great Prince/End Credit Suite" (Broughton) – 3:34 # "Sing the Day" (Various) – 1:53 # "Main Title (Love is a Song)" (Donald Novis) – 2:56 # "Little April Shower" (Chorus) – 3:54 # "Let's Sing a Gay Little Spring Song" (Chorus) – 1:44 Bonus features a) Backstage Disney: -The Legacy Continues - A "Making of" featurette -Bambi's Trivia Track - Fun Facts about Bambi II b) Games and Activities -Thumper's Hurry and Scurry Game -Disney Sketch Pad - Disney animator Andreas Deja teaches you how to draw Thumper 5. Technical Specifications: May only apply to feature film: -Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround Sound -DTS 5.1 Digital Surround Sound -Family-Friendly Widescreen (1.78:1) - Enhanced For 16x9 Televisions -French Language Track Reception The film generally recieved a poor to average rating.http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/bambi_ii/ It was praised for its animation - regarded as some of the best among the Disney direct-to-video sequels - but the plot was determined to be lackluster and too easily accessible.http://www.windowtothemovies.com/af2006.html#bambi2 However,many fans of the original were much more positive at Amazon.com, and consider this to be a great link to the original film.http://www.amazon.com/dp/B000B8QG3G Amazon.com: Bambi II: Movies & TV: Patrick Stewart,Cree Summer,Keith Ferguson,Brian Pimental,Andrea Bowen,Alexander Gould,Carolyn Hennesy,Ariel Winter,Nicky Jones,Anthony Ghannam,Brendon Baerg,McKenna Cowgill,Bruce Broughton Bambi II at Amazon.com Release While the film was a direct-to-video release in countries like the United States, Japan, Canada, mainland China, Hong Kong and Taiwan, it was a theatrical release in some countries like the United Kingdom, France, Austria, Mexico, Dominican Republic, Brazil, Australia and some other European countries.The film was released on home video at differing dates, due to it being a theatrical release in some countries.Also,as major studios continue to phase out VHS, it was the last Disney feature to be released on VHS. Following its moratorium strategy, in which releases are made available for a limited time only, Disney gave the DVD a 70-day window for its initial US release.The film sold 2.6 million DVDs in its first week in the United States.http://www.comingsoon.net/news/dvdnews.php?id=13200 Bambi II Dominates with 2.6 Million Units Sold - ComingSoon.net Logo On a cloud-like snow background, a shower of light descends from the top of the screen, forming a stylized, segmented castle. The segments seem to be spaced farther apart by the time the light reaches the bottom. Through the main gate of the castle, white ball of light forms, then extends out to form the words "WALT DISNEY" in the familiar corporate "Disney" logo font. The word "PICTURES" fades in underneath, and a white semi-circular line is drawn over the castle to the bottom left. Videos Video:Bambi II part 1|Bambi II part 1 Video:Bambi II part 2|Bambi II part 2 Video:Bambi II part 3|Bambi II part 3 Video:Bambi II part 4|Bambi II part 4 Video:Bambi II part 5|Bambi II part 5 Video:Bambi II part 6|Bambi II part 6 Video:Bambi II part 7|Bambi II part 7 ﻿ Trivia * In the original Bambi, Thumper had five sisters. In Bambi II, he only has four. * Alexander Gould, the new voice of Young Bambi, was also the voice of Nemo in Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo. * Bambi's coloring has changed very little since the first movie. Faline's coloration, however, is a darker brown than it was before- closer to her adult coloration. Conflicting with this, however, is the fact that Faline is the only fawn in the movie who keeps her spots all the way through. * Nick Jones, the new voice of Young Flower, was also the voice of Chowder in the series, Chowder. * While Thumper tells the Great Prince of the Forest about the porcupine, he says "And he walks around like this - hai, hai, hai". Hai is the Japanese (and Cantonese) word for "yes". Titles in Other Languages *Dutch: Bambi 2 - Der Herr der Wälder *French: Bambi 2 *German: Bambi 2 - Der Herr der Wälder *Japanese: :バンビ2 森のプリンス *Portuguese: Bambi 2 - O Grande Príncipe da Floresta *Spanish: Bambi 2 - El Príncipe del Bosque Note:Other than French (obviously), all of these titles translate to "Bambi 2 - The Great Prince of the Forrest" References External links *[http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/animatedfilms/bambi2/index_flash.html The official US Bambi II DVD website] Category:DisneyToon Studios films Category:2006 films Category:Disney direct-to-video films